What's Left to be Said
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: Advertencia: One-Shot basado en el final del manga-Spoilers..."No importaba si había sido ella, o Nyu, quién estuvo más tiempo junto a Kouta...pero ante el poder estar a su lado, era todo lo que Necesitaba"


**Disclaimer: Elfen Lied no es de mi porpiedad.**

* * *

**~What's Left to be Said~**

**(-Lo que aun queda por Decir-)**

El aire seguía corriendo, aun así ella tuviera en mente que no lo sentía, pero ahí se encontraba. Acariciando su piel, traspasando sus huesos…e incluso aun así fuera imposible, lograba sentir él como golpeaba su ya semi-desecho rostro, haciendo que sus ojos ardieran cada vez más. Tenía que soportar las lágrimas, pero ese viento molesto que deseaba dejar atrás se encontraba ahí simplemente para molestarla, y hacerle desquebrajar de una manera más rápida.

Mientras todo hacía en silencio, mientras esos soldados y sus armas no atacaran y su amado Kouta aun durmiera en paz, ella podría pensar; en silencio, y por su propia cuenta. Pensaría como Lucy, no como Nyu, o como esa tercera personalidad que lo única que ha creado es arruinar vidas. Incluso esa personalidad fue quien la arruino, ¿pero quién quedaba por culpar? Para empezar, no había sido más que su propia culpa. Sonrió levemente, aun así no sintiera los músculos de su rostro rosas sus mejillas, aunque en realidad, para empezar, ni siquiera estaba segura si tal cosa aun se encontraba en su rostro.

Después de todo, había ya sobrepasado su límite y solo le restaba por esperar. Esperar y esperar hasta que la muerte llegará por fin a ella. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, o tan siquiera lo que restaba de este. Aquel ardor insoportable que llegaba a quemarle hasta los huesos, aunque prácticamente hablando, realmente le quemaba los huesos. Soltó un leve quejido de dolor, y una parte más de su cuerpo se desprendió, dejando otra parte de huesos expuesta al aire libre.

Sus ojos, aun así no se pudieran mantener tan abiertos a causa de los rayos del sol, seguían observando las nubes que aun hacían en el cielo. Por un momento había creído que, por todo lo que había sucedido, el cielo iba a desaparecer. Que aquel maravilloso paisaje que Kouta le había mostrando a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, aun seguía ahí presente, iluminándolos.

Ah…Como hubiera deseado el seguir viviendo en paz, junto a todas esas personas que le habían aceptado, que le habían traído felicidad tan siquiera por un año y medio. Aunque no había sido ella quien tuvo toda la diversión, pero igual…su cuerpo aun tenía esa sensación de calidez que solo una casa acogedora podía brindar.

-Kouta…Kouta…- dijo, usando la personalidad de Nyu que con dulzura podía expresar todas sus palabras.

-Kouta…- se volvió a repetir, esta vez siendo Lucy quien articulara su nombre.

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

Deseaba, como siempre, el poder limpiar esas lágrimas con la contraparte de su mano, pero aun así más lo quisiera, era simplemente inútil. Ya nada era posible para ella. Aun contaba con sus vectores, que a pesar del dolor aun podía utilizar, ¿pero ahora de que servirían? Los militares habían detenido sus ataques, y Kouta estaba a salvo, con bien…aun estaba con vida y recostado a su lado, quien aun así con ojos cerrados admiraba el mismo cielo con ella.

Miró de reojo al cuerpo de Kouta, quien levemente respiraba, y la personalidad de Nyu salió a flote, diciendo un leve "Nyu" aun así tuviera en mente que nadie le iba a escuchar; aunque el pensamiento de que si hablaba, Kouta soñaría con ella, invadía su mente. "¡Nyu, Nyu!", volvió a articular, y calló al instante.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, esta vez siendo Lucy quien tomó posesión del cuerpo, pero aun así su mirada seguía posada en Kouta. Un vector salió junto al cuerpo de Kouta, y lentamente trató de posicionarla junto a la mano del chico. No la iba a tocar, ya que en su estado, sabía que podría lastimarle, así que le bastó con poder poner un vector como remplazo de su mano cerca de la de él. Jamás había creído que podría morir de una forma tan pacifica como esa, junto al amor de su vida, pero mientras aun respirara y pudiera pensar, aquella guerra no iba a tener final.

Iba a seguir, y seguir sino hasta el punto en que ella ya hiciera muerta en algún punto, lugar…el cual esperaba que fuera ese preciso momento para no tener más arrepentimientos. Si moría ahí ya no podría usar más sus poderes, Kouta y las demás estarían a salvo, y por fin la promesa sería cumplida.

-N-no mataré…- Nyu fue levemente articulando, haciendo el vector desaparecer en la nada. –Por Kouta…Todo por Kouta…

Lo salado de sus lágrimas hacía su piel rasgada arder todavía más, pero ese dolor no se comparaba a todo ese tormento que había estado viviendo toda su vida; desde su nacimiento, hasta quizá ahora, su muerte. Pero igual, siempre estaría agradecida, ya que a pesar de que no tuviera ningún recuerdo sobre lo que Nyu había vivido dentro de la "Mapple Inn", fueron grandes experiencias…

-Ugh…

Aquel quejido hizo que se sobresaltara un poco. Kouta había despertado, mucho antes de lo que ella había creído. Sus ojos nuevamente regresaron al cielo, esperando no poder encarar al chico por unos segundos más. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Quería saber. El pequeño temor de que Kouta se atormentaría, que sintiera asco de ella invadía su ya destrozada mente; aunque no se iba a sorprender de que el chico hiciera tal acción…incluso ella se sentía mal por el repugnante estado de su cuerpo.

-¿Nyu…? ¿Nyu? ¡Nyu!- la voz de Kouta se había hecho más grave mientras seguía articulando el nombre de Nyu, y de golpe se sentó, sobresaltado completamente ante lo que había ocurrido. Su vista de forma frenética buscaba por todas partes, desesperado por poder encontrar a esa chica que consideraba ya como un miembro más de la familia.

-K-kouta…- murmuro, su voz llena de tristeza.

El pelinegro se detuvo al instante, y con una mirada llena de terror, le miró. Nyu mantuvo sus alegres y dolidos ojos sobre el chico, quien al parecer, comenzaba a llorar.

-N-nyu…- se arrodillo junto con ella, sus manos en puño siendo posadas a sus costados. Aquellos ojos de Kouta ya no mostraban alegría, mucho menos rencor, salvo tristeza; y aun así ese fuera un sentimiento que Lucy como Nyu conocían muy bien, se sentían felices de que no se mostraran igual de muertos que hace unos instantes.

-Kouta… ¿Por qué lloras, Kouta?- ahora fue Lucy quien pregunto, observando detalladamente él como el chico posaba sus manos sobre su rostro, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de ella. Cosa que hizo a Lucy llorar otra vez. –Cuando me puedo por fin mostrar ante ti…mi cuerpo es demasiado vergonzoso, por favor…no me mires…- dijo levemente, mostrando aquella tristeza que no deseaba mostrar.

-Nyu…Nyu…

Kouta no se había marchado, siguió hablando con ella sin sentir asco, se mantuvo a su lado esos segundos que aún le quedaban de vida…Y cuando menos se lo imagino, todas esas personas con las que Nyu había vivido todo este tiempo llegaron, y fue lo más inesperado que pudo haber creído.

Si pudiera, sonreiría. Sonreiría con la alegría más grande que existiera en ese mundo que tanto odiaba y deseaba destruir.

-¡Nyu, Nyu!

-¡Nyu-san!

-¡Nyu-chan!

Nyu…Nyu…Para ellos solo existía Nyu, su personalidad bondadosa que trató de hacerle entender de que su especia podía vivir junto a con los humanos. Nadie llamaba su nombre, su _verdadero _nombre. ¿Pero que importaba ya? Con sentir un poco de felicidad, o lo que creía que era ese nuevo sentimiento que invadía su ser, podía conformarse con eso. Para Kouta solo existiría Lucy, pero para los demás, Nyu era su favorita…

* * *

*suspiro* Es la primera vez que escribo un One-Shot/Drabble de Elfen Lied, pero creo que esta bien, para ser mi primer intento. Este One-Shot esta basado en los últimos episodios del manga: Aquello que Lucy/Nyu vivió, pensó, poco antes de que Kouta despertara y los demás militares dieran aparición al igual que su tercera personalidad. Quizá un día de estos me anime a escribir un fic más largo de Elfen, aunque aun sé si poder ya que...bueno...no se me ocurre nada interesante XD

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, así que me despido. Bai bai!


End file.
